villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeref Dragneel
Zeref (ゼレフ, Zerefu) ''is considered the strongest and most evil Mage in ''Fairy Tail, he possesses incredibly deadly and powerful magic. He currently appears as a self-hating, reclusive youth who cannot control his power. He is later revealed to be Natsu's older brother. Appearance Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Personality Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. History In X679, Zeref is found taking a bath in Western Forest near Magnolia by Mavis Vermilion. He was surprised that someone would want to leave, noting it was a "bad habit" of his own, and unwillingly used his Magic, which robbed the forest of its life force, which Mavis quickly recognized as Ankhseram Black Magic. Zeref was surprised and commended Mavis' knowledge, and told her to not feel bad for him. Nevertheless, he felt joy about his conversation with the girl, but was also worried about himself unwittingly killing her, which he never wanted to do to anyone. Mavis then cast an illusion of wildlife, which initially startled Zeref, because of his lack of control over his powers, but after Mavis explained to him the nature of her Magic, he was happy at the notion and thanked her sincerely. After this, Zeref agreed to teach Mavis and her companions Magic. Zeref eventually found himself on the secluded Tenrou Island, hoping to stay completely cut off from humanity. Tenrou Island arc On Tenrou island, Zeref lays peacefully, asleep, on the ground. When night descends, he is attacked by a pack of wolves. Their efforts to kill the Dark Mage are, however, in vain, as he releases a wave of Death Magic, killing not only the wolves, but much of the surrounding ecosystem. Zeref then apologizes and wallows in misery, wishing to meet Natsu soon. Later, Carla has a vision, and sees that Zeref will somehow be involved in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. During the trial, he runs into Elfman and Evergreen and warns them to stay away from him, as his Magic is beginning to run rampant. However, when the wave is released, Natsu arrives and saves his fellow comrades from the deathly black wave. Zeref is then shocked to see Natsu, saying that he has "grown", but Natsu says that he doesn't recognize the Dark Mage. When he tells the Fairy Tail Mages that he has been expecting Natsu's arrival, Natsu misinterprets the statement as a declaration of challenge and rushes towards Zeref, landing a fierce blow to his face. Zeref is unfazed by the punch and stands up, disappointed that Natsu is not ready to kill him, causing him to shed tears of frustration. Zeref then unintentionally releases another wave of Death Magic, but Natsu's scarf absorbs the blast, saving the lives of everyone present. Zeref then proceeds to make his escape, however, Grimoire Heart is now aware of his presence, and seeks to hunt him down. Zeref then rests next to a tree and claims that the world continues to reject him, before crying once more. Later, Zeref is stated to be in a "state of slumber". Shortly thereafter, the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart begins, causing Zeref to wonder if another war is going to take place. He then crosses paths with Ultear, and comments how sad it is for Grimoire Heart to have managed to anger him. After Zeref asks Ultear if it is power they want, Ultear claims that she wants his entire existence, but Zeref states that he has no intention of assisting them or having anything to do with those in the current era, and that he doesn't want to witness wars or the death of innocent people. Zeref then tells Ultear to stop the attack and leave the island at once, repeating that he is angry, visibly terrifying her with his power. Rustyrose states to Elfman and Evergreen that when they acquire Zeref the current Magic world will end and a new one will begin, an Ultimate Magic World, where those that don't possess Magic will suffer and die; the other Grimoire Heart members say similar things. Zeref himself, however, is powerless against Ultear in his sleeping state and is defeated by her, being warned to not underestimate her as she is the eldest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Ultear then says that they have the key which will awaken him; Zeref begs Ultear to stop, but she ignores him and revels in her victory. As Zeref lies unconscious, Ultear holds onto him tightly, stating that he now belongs to her and that he will become the King of the Ultimate Magic World. While he is still unconscious, he is seen being dragged around by Ultear, and later by Meredy, who ends up heading to the "escape point". While on their way there, they are chased by a persistent Juvia, who received orders from Gray to keep track of Zeref. The trio are later confronted by Zancrow, who attacks the two girls, and tries to take Zeref back to the airship. Zeref, at this point, stirs, speaking one word Acnologia, and awakes. Zeref and Zancrow then lock eyes, and Zeref releases a wave of Magic at the Grimoire Heart Mage, instantly killing him, and knocking out Meredy and Juvia. After Zeref casts his spell, he regains control of himself and apologizes to Zancrow for having killed him, closing the former Dark Mage's eyelids in sorrow. He expresses his relief that both Meredy and Juvia survived and then walks away. As he walks, he states that he had no reason to come to this era, and that, to anyone, he is neither enemy nor ally. Zeref then adds that if the current era is about to end, that he may awaken once more, and wishes for Natsu to kill him before that time occurs. At the end of the war, an enraged Zeref sneaks aboard the Grimoire Heart airship and confronts the remainder of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, including their Guild Master, Hades, about the horror they have brought upon the world. While there, Zeref reveals that he was never "asleep", but, rather, he was always "awake". He also reveals that when he understands the weight of human life, his cursed body will eliminate his surroundings; but when he forgets about it, he is able to fully control his Death Magic. He blames Grimoire Heart for the summoning of Acnologia, claiming that it will now end the current era. He then tells the group to repent for their unforgivable sins and casts Death Pillar on Hades. The power of the spell causes huge damage to the airship and slays Hades, sending him plummeting to the sea. Zeref then senses something and wonders if it's Acnologia. While looking down at Tenrou Island, he ponders if it is time for the island's destruction as an enormous winged beast emerges from the clouds. After Acnologia, "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", starts destroying Tenrou Island and attacking the Fairy Tail members, Zeref senses Wendy's attempts at communicating with the Dragon. Zeref states that Acnologia sees humans as little more than insects, and adds that no dominant being would bother communicating with a lesser life form. Zeref then realizes that mankind will, once again, be embarking on a long, arduous journey, and bids Natsu farewell. As the airship continues to fly onward, Zeref witnesses Acnologia destroying Tenrou Island and shuts his eyes, stating, tearfully, that Natsu's journey has ended. Grand Magic Games arc Zeref is stated to still be at large, with the Magic Council trying, unsuccessfully, to track him down. He is later mentioned by Arcadios, who claims that Zeref was the one who turned Acnologia into a Dragon. Arcadios says he is preparing something called the Eclipse Project which requires Yukino Aguria and Lucy Heartfilia's Golden Zodiac Keys. Arcadios intends to use Lucy and Yukino's Celestial Spirit Magic to travel back in time and kill Zeref before he can transform Acnologia into a Dragon and before he can be immortal. As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory in the Grand Magic Games after returning to Magnolia, Zeref sits, deep in thought, in the nearby forest; Obra runs up his shoulder. Zeref then senses Mavis Vermilion behind him and states that even though he cannot see nor hear her, he can sense her presence. With a smile on his face, Zeref repeats Mavis' statement that they were close to one another seven years ago, and answers that he has decided on where he is going to die when she asks him so. Zeref states that he's lived for centuries and has seen the rise and fall of different ages, and that he's seen the cycle of hatred continue on and give rise to new evil and conflict between people, but adds he's looking forward to the new age that will end all this. With his attitude growing more solemn by the minute, Zeref looks down and asks Mavis how many times people have repeated the mistakes of the past, but is told that despite that, humans will continue to live on. Zeref, however, counters this statement by explaining that if humans continue to repeat mistakes, then they aren't really living and that he is no longer anything that man can come to love. Now removing himself from the ground, Zeref tells Mavis that he has reached a conclusion about humanity: if the world continues to reject him, then he shall reject the world; Mavis tells him that Fairy Tail will be its salvation. Bowing his head, the Black Wizard tells the deceased First Guild Master this will be his gift to humanity, thereby allowing them to start anew. Zeref then tells Mavis that he will not start a war but, rather, will simply cause a one-sided annihilation of humanity of which no human soul will survive, earning him a glare from Mavis, who tells him that Fairy Tail will be the one who will stop him, and he will be the one to be destroyed. Destroying the forest with his Magic, Zeref smiles and internally concludes that his and Natsu's final battle is drawing near. Tartarus arc Zeref later appears at Tartarus' headquarters. As Natsu is cleaning out the troops of Tartarus, his enemies are suddenly stopped in midair and Natsu finds himself standing in front of Zeref. The Dark Mage smiles, noting that he expected Natsu to come this far and then states that Tartarus is Zeref's bookshelf: where all of his "books" reside. Zeref continues by explaining that he wasn't the one to establish Tartarus, but rather, it is a guild made by the Demons that he created, namely their master, E.N.D. Natsu catches on to the name of the Demon, noting it to be the one that Igneel wanted to kill, but Zeref corrects him, stating that the Dragon couldn't do so. Natsu then takes out the Heat Blade, claiming that he will be the one to defeat E.N.D. to inherit his father's will. However, his attack is deflected by the aura surrounding Zeref, cutting the blade in half. Zeref then encourages Natsu, however, he also warns him that E.N.D. is the strongest Demon he created and that he, too, will face the decision of whether to let the Demon live or to kill it. The Dark Mage gets ready to leave, leading Natsu to protest. Zeref explains that he cannot show himself in front of Tartarus as they have gone through so much trouble to find him; just appearing would be a "kill-joy". Bidding farewell, Zeref notes that only Natsu or E.N.D. will be able to destroy him, vanishing shortly afterwards. Some time later, he retrieved the book of E.N.D. right out of Gray's hand, while the Ice mage and Natsu were arguing about destroying E.N.D., claiming that it is very important to him. Zeref praised Mard Geer for his attempt to revive E.N.D. But when Mard states that he can realize what the Dark Mage wished for, Zeref turned Mard into a book and burns it. Zeref then tells Natsu that he wanted to finish their fight today, but can't since Acnologia was in the way. Before vanishing with the book of E.N.D. in his hand, he warns Natsu that if he can survive this desperate situation, he will give him even more despair. Later, in a dark room, Zeref remarks that Natsu has to try and overtake him, calling the Dragon Slayer "Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Powers and Abilities Black Arts (黒い魔法 Kuroi Mahō): Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. According to Arcadios, Zeref was the one who managed to transform the then-human Acnologia, whom was one of the original Dragon Slayers, into a Dragon itself. * Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔法 Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō): It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. * Death Wave: This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. * Death Orb: A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. * Death Pillar: Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. * Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. * Deliora (デリオラ, Deriora): One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur. Lyon Vastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being imprisoned in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that simply upon being released from the ice, it died. * Lullaby (ララバイ, Rarabai): A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession. * Nemesis (裏魔法・天罰, ネメシス, Nemishisu): This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. Hades learned this spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. * Tartarus (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu): Zeref stated that all of Tartarus' members are Demons he created. ::* E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī) or Etherious Natsu Dragneel (エーテリアス・ナツ・ドラグニル Ēteriasu Natsu Doraguniru): The strongest of his Demons and the master of Tartarus. ::* Mard Geer Tartarus (マルド・ギール・タルタロス Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu): one of his strongest Demons and second in command of Tartarus. * Immobilization Magic: A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he specifically chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, whilst those unaffected remain as they are. Enhanced Durability: Zeref is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from Natsu Dragneel (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her. Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality. Expert Teacher: Zeref is shown to be a highly capable magic instructor, being the one who taught Mavis and Fairy Tail's founding members, how to first use magic, made more impressive by the high level of skill and power these individuals who demonstrate later in life. Gallery 486315-vlcsnap_2011_11_11_00h30m40s54.png d013.jpg Zeref Fairy tail.png Zeref in Divine Gate.png|Zeref in Divine Gate. Zeref1.jpg Zeref2.jpg Zeref3.jpg Zeref4.jpg Zeref5.jpg Zeref6.jpg Zeref7.jpg Zeref8.jpg Stay down, bitch!.jpg Mavis_visits_Zeref.png zeref1-1.jpg Category:Immortals Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Fighter Category:Apprentice Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Wizards Category:Anti-Villain Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Outcast Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:One-Man Army Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Nihilists Category:Amoral Category:True Neutral Category:Monster Master Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fearmongers Category:Sorcerers Category:Old Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Warlocks Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Wizards Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Immortals Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Old Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Necromancers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero